


One Hundred Percent Certain (but also just a little bit not)

by CaffeineJunkie



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kimmy is a drama queen, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, SO FLUFFY, Trini is too cute for words, because I can only write fluff, soft queers, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineJunkie/pseuds/CaffeineJunkie
Summary: Kimberly has her wisdom teeth removed and so long as she stays away from Trini there will be no embarasing confesions of any kind of feelings what so ever. Thank god she has a really good friend like Jason who will make sure that she stays far away from Trini untill the meds wear off, right?OrKim can't seem to stop crying and the only person she wants is Trini.Rated mature for language.





	One Hundred Percent Certain (but also just a little bit not)

Kim is one hundred percent certain of one thing and that is that she can not be trusted drugged up on meds around Trini. It is for this reason that she chooses Jason to go with her to the dental surgery to have her wisdom teeth removed and not her best friend. It would be mortifying to say the least. She’s seen the video’s, seen how loopy people get on the meds and there is no way that she wants any silly words or too honest confessions professed whilst she can’t control her tongue. It’s hard enough for her to keep her mouth shut when she’s fully lucid, never mind when her brain is tripping itself up. No. As far as she is concerned, Trini won’t know anything about this until she is fully, one hundred percent, herself again. She shoots Jason a quick smile, her leg bouncing with nerves as she fiddles with her phone for something to do. 

“I really owe you one Jase, you’re a life saver, but uhh” she clears her throat slightly, a soft pink hue colouring her cheeks, “Whatever I might say, you know, when my brain can’t stop my mouth from moving, can we keep that between us, yeah?” She bites her lip a little and the loud laugh from the boy she sees as her brother does little to settle her nerves. 

“You mean, don’t tell Trini if you scream your undying love for her down the corridors?” he snorts, pulling the car into the car park, his eyebrows raised almost daring her to deny his prediction. 

She shoots him a glare before folding her arms across her chest, “Thats not …” she pauses then sighs, running her fingers through her hair, “yeah, what you said.” She’s pretty sure her face is redder than his suit right about now and she scrunches up her nose. She’s twenty four for crying out loud, she should not be blushing like a school girl at the thought of her crush still! “I just don’t want things to get awkward between us, she’s my best friend and you know what she’s like. She’ll start blaming herself for me being stupid enough to catch feelings. I don’t want her to feel bad that she doesn’t like me back. I don’t want to lose her.” 

She can practically feel the wave of pity directed her way and it’s all she can do to not roll her eyes. They’ve had this conversation a million times already. Jason thinks she should come clean, Kim point blank won’t even consider it. “How do you know she doesn’t like you back, Kim? It isn’t like you’ve ever talked about it with her, maybe it’d be good to get things out in the open and stop bottling up all these feelings. And I do know what Trini’s like, I know that if she doesn’t like you back that she’s not the kind of person that would just stop talking to you or cut you out just because you like her. Give her a little credit Kimmy.” 

Kim trains her eyes on her nails and picks at the chipped yellow polish, “I know Trini’s not … It’s just not that easy Jase,” She glances up at the clock on the dash and nods her head towards the dental surgery, “Come on, lets get this over an done with.” she opens the door, hopping out of the red truck gracefully, “I swear to God though, if you so much as record one second of me, I will kick your ass so hard in training even your armour won’t stop the bruises!”

***

Of all the ways in which she could have reacted to the drugs, crying was not the one she would have put money on. Kim had never been much of a crier. As a child she would pout and charm and beg to get her own way but never cry. When she was older and people hurt her, she’d spit mean words and act out in a cruel way, but never cry. Even now, when she got scared or worried she’d internalise and over think but never cry. So, sat in the passenger seat of the red truck, feeling sadder than she ever had in her life but unable to pin point why exactly, Kim couldn’t seem to stop the uncontrollable tears from rolling down her cheeks. 

“I need Trini” she whines to the boy next to her who’s doing an incredibly poor job of hiding his utter glee at the situation, “Like, I NEED her Jase, I need her now!” Somewhere in the back of her mind she is aware that her voice is much too high and loud right now, abrasive almost, that the tears are completely and utterly nonsensical and that something tells her that seeing Trini right now would not be the best idea. She hiccups, momentarily stunning herself from the loud wails before her fingers brush her lips and a fresh wave of tears erupt from her, “I can’t feel my tongue Jason, I don’t think I can move it, it’s, it’s so big and I can’t” The next words are unintelligible as her pitch reaches decibels only dogs could hear. 

Jason’s snort has the short haired girl glaring through her tears, mascara leaving dark trails down her cheeks and dripping onto her t-shirt. “Stop laughing, it isn’t funny! What if I can never have a tongue again?” her nose is dribbling and when she lifts her fingers to her lips the small smudge of blood that covers her fingers has her mind reeling again. “I’m bleeding Jason, I’m bleeding blood! Am I going to die? I don’t want to be bleeding, I need Trini, I want Trini.” 

“Stop touching it Kimmy, come here, pop your gauze back in place, that will stop the blood, you just had two teeth out, you aren’t going to die, I promise” His attempt as soothing the pink ranger is hindered by the shit eating grin that is currently split across his face. He’s taken two pictures and maybe just one video already of the drug induced hysterics, but, despite how funny he finds the situation he does want Kim to feel better. “Come on Kimmy, we are back at your apartment, I’m gonna help you get home and you can sleep it off, yeah?”

She fumbles with her seat belt for a moment before giving up entirely with a loud wail, “I just want my blanket and my Trini sweater and to sleep. I don’t wanna be here I want to be in my Trini sweater and I want Trini because I need her because she, and I need her.” Jason leans over her and unclips the belt before carefully easing her out of the car.

“I called Trini already, she’s coming over, she might already be in your living room, yeah? You want to see her right?” The girl nods her head instantly, her lack of co-ordination in her current state making her look like a rag doll that had lost most of its stuffing. “Almost there Kimmy, not far left, you’re okay.” It’s a lie, He hasn’t called Trini at all, but, if it gets the overly emotional girl up to her apartment he’ll happily deal with the repercussions later. 

The walk up the stairs takes longer than Jason wants to admit, he mentally files away that if Kim ever needs pain meds again, he’s already done his duty and its someone else's turn. “Can you just stand on your own for two seconds whilst I ...” The pink ranger sobs again, leaning herself completely against the exasperated boy in an act of utter dramatic defiance of his request, “Kimmy I can’t open the bloody door if you won’t let me ...” His sentence is cut short by the lock clicking open from the inside and Jason tenses instantly. 

He’s good, but he doubts even he will be able to fight someone and keep Kimberly safe whilst in her current state of incapability on his own. Especially if this is a targeted attack. His fists raise ready to fight just as his eyes settle on five foot of pure anger. His fists drop and the sheepish look that settles on his face does little to abate the anger in-front of him. Shit. 

“What the fuck Scott? What the hell did you do to her?” The words have barely left the tiny girls mouth before a sudden wail of both sadness and joy erupts from Kim and she blunders forward wrapping her arms tightly around Trini mumbling incoherently about sweaters and her Trini. 

“I need you Trini, my tongue is big and I can’t swallow and my mouth hurts and Jason keeps laughing and it’snot fair because he promised he wouldn’t and my tongue is really big,” She sniffles, “I think I look a mess and I can’t stop crying and I don’t know why” She buries her head into the smaller girls neck and sniffles as Trini’s hands instinctively rub soothing circles over Kim’s back. Cooing to her in he same manner she used to do when her little brothers were small. 

Jason winces and hold his hands up in mock surrender, “Wisdom teeth, you weren’t supposed to know I'm supposed to make sure you don't see her like this. Hey, I tried, but, you know what, she’s all yours, I’m out! Have fun” He does a poor job at holding back his grin before practically skipping down the stairs leaving Trini to deal with the mess that was currently her best friend. 

Trini makes a quick plan to manoeuvre the girl in her arms to her bedroom but three steps through the door she re-evaluates, settling on the fact that the sofa is closer and definitely easier to get to. “I want carrot sticks,ones that go crunchy, crunch and dip I want hummus dip too. But I can’t because I can’t feel my tongue and I can’t stop crying even though I’m not sad I don’t think.” Kims grip on Trini hasn’t loosened even the tiniest bit since she koala latched herself onto the smaller girl and she sniffles again against her yellow sweater, “I think I’m getting snot on your sweater, and mascara and tears” a fresh wave of tears slip down her cheeks at the revelation. 

“Shhh shh shh, It’s okay Princesa, I don’t mind, you can cry on my sweater anytime, hmm. How about we clean you up a bit huh? Then you can sleep” 

Kim shakes her head and grips tighter, her voice suddenly incredibly small, “Don’t go, I’m sorry I’m a mess, don’t leave me, please?” Trini simply offers her a smile in return, kissing her softly on her forehead.

“I’m not going anywhere, Princesa, I promise. I’m just going to get you a cloth to wipe up your tears, okay. I’ll be right back, promise” 

Kim sits criss cross applesauce on the couch, pulling the blanket around her. Her eyes feel blurry and the woozyness doesn’t feel quite as apparent as it had done not so long ago. She pulls the gauze from her mouth and her lips slip into a small pout. She wants Trini back, her lip wobbles just as the smaller girl walks back into the room. The change is instantaneous, Her face splitting suddenly into a wide grin, “You’ve back!” She announces, her breath hitching with the last remnants of her sobs from only moments ago. 

“I promised I would be didn’t I?” Trini kneels on the floor and scoots closer to still slightly out of it girl before gently wiping the warm cloth over her face removing the messed up make up, tear tracks and snot from her face. “There we go” she murmurs lowly as Kim closes her eyes, “Much better right?” She reaches up and brushes a strand of hair away from Kims face and smiles, “You take a nap on the couch now, okay? I’ll be here when you wake up”.

Trini barely makes a move to stand before Kim’s hand in stopping her, “Stay” She whines softly, “I want to cuddle. A real Trini is much better than just a Trini Sweater” She tugs on the girls hand and pouts. It doesn’t take the yellow Ranger much convincing to curl up on the couch with the shorter haired girl as she nods her head. “I’m glad you’re here. I like you best.” Kim mumbles, settling her head into the crook of Trini’s neck and wrapping her arms loosley around her friends waist, “You’ve my favourite. I love all out family, but you’re special. I love you most and best. I just” She pauses and sighs shifting closer and removing any remaining space between the two, “I’m just in love with you, full stop.” 

Kims eyes drift closed but not before she feels the smile against her hair or the soft kiss pressed again to her forehead and she’s almost positive it isn’t the drugs warping her perception when she hears the words, “I’m just in love with you too, full stop” whispered back. 

Kim is one hundred percent certain of one thing and that is that she can’t think of anyone else that she’d rather take care of her when she is drugged up on meds than Trini. 

 

\---------------------

A/N: So this is completely unedited rambling that I've had stuck in my head for a few days now so sory for any mistakes. It is total nonsense and garbage I know, but, I hope it makes at least one person smile! :P I'm trying to get back into writing so I know it's all a bit rough, haha!


End file.
